


I’m yours

by RedpathArcade



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Max and Tobin friendship, Soft loving Tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: He took a deep breath and opened the door to Zoey’s hospital room. He took in the sight of his best friend laying pale in the hospital bed. His head was a mess of different emotions; anger, worry, anxiety. Worry
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110
Collections: Favorite Zoey/Max Fics





	I’m yours

Max frowned looking at his watch. Zoey was almost an hour late. Joan would have a fit if she found out, thankfully Max hasn’t seen Joan arrive yet. He wheeled his chair a little to the right until the elevators doors came into view, as if on cue the doors open but it’s not Zoey who steps out, instead it’s Joan.   
  
Joan’s shoulders are tense and her eyes are more calculated than usual. She steps out of the elevator and makes a straight line towards Max and the other instead of going to her office.

“Okay, team, gather around. I have some important information.”

Max stood, stepping closer to her. Out of the corner of his vision he sees the others do the same. They all stood completely focus on their boss. The longer Max focus on her the more he noticed small details that didn’t sit right in his stomach. Joan’s makeup was smudge under her eyes, although he could tell she did the best to hide it. Her hair was just a tad too messy to be professional.

Before she could continue, Max interrupted, “Um, should we wait until Zoey gets here. I think I saw here go towards the restrooms.”

Max gestured behind him, hoping she wouldn’t see through his lie. He might still be mad at Zoey but he wasn’t a complete asshole. He knows how much this job means to her, and he’d protect her anyway he could.

Joan pressed her lips together in the thin line and focused her eyes on her interlocked hands resting against her stomach, when she didn’t answer right away Tobin sent Max a confused look. Leif was looking at Joan with squinted eyes, as if stared long enough he could read her thoughts.

 _And hell_ , Max thinks, _maybe he can_. 

Standing tall, Joan cleared her throat getting Max’s attention back towards her.

“The reason I have gathered you all together is because,” She paused, “Zoey will not be joining us for a little while, she’s um... she’s in the hospital.” 

Max frowned, he knew her dad wasn’t doing well but Zoey said that he had at least a few weeks left. He bite his lip, thinking that he should’ve sent that text earlier, to check in with her but his anger and pride got the best of him and he deleted the message.

“Do we know her dads state,” Max asked, “She told me last night he wasn’t doing so good but from what I understood he had a few weeks left.” 

Joan looked back over at him, “Max... Zoey is the one in the hospital. She got into an accident on the way to work this morning. Her brother called to inform me that she wasn’t going to make it in today, or the next couple of days...”

Whatever she said next was lost to the ringing in his ears. He sucked in a shaky breath the news freezing him on the spot, his mind racing and heart pounding. And for a second nothing made sense.

“... Max,”

He felt someone grab his shoulders, “Let’s sit you down, you need to calm down before you pass out and we have to take you to the hospital too.” The person talking let out a sad excuse for a laugh, but it was enough to break Max out of his head.

“Zoey,” Max pushed the hands off of him and Tobin let him. Without saying anything else, he sprung into action, grabbing his car keys, the familiar weight of the handmade clay coffee cup calming down his nerves a bit.

He took the stairs three at a time, somewhere in the distance he can hear someone calling his name but he doesn’t stop. Before he even realizes it, he’s in the underground parking lot a few feet away from his old beat up car. His hands shook as he tries to unlock the car door with his key. The longer he stood there the more frustrated he got.

“Bro, let me.” Tobin offered him a small smile grabbing the keys from Max and pushing him away from the door.

Max nodded in thanks, not trusting his voice and circled the car to the passengers side. The drive was anything but silent. It seemed the closer they got to the hospital the more Tobin talked and the louder he got. Max didn’t mind, he didn’t pay any attention to a single word said, but somehow the background noise of Tobin’s rants comforted him.

Before he knew it they had arrived at the Hospital. His nose stung at the strong smell of chemicals, it has been years since he last stepped foot into a hospital.

Tobin handed back his keys, “I wish I could stay, sadly Joan needs me back at work.”

He then digs around in his hoodie’s oversized pocket and pulled out Max’s phone, “I grabbed it off your desk. Keep me updated and tell Z that there’s easier ways of getting all of our attention.”

Max nodded, grabbing his phone from the other man, “Thank you Tobin, really, thank you.”

Tobin gave him a rather rough slap on the arm, “Go make sure she’s okay.”

* * *

Wallet and car keys weigh down in his pants pocket, shoes silent on the tile floor. His palms were sweaty, hair stuck to his forehead. He has never been good in bad situations and as far as he’s concerned this is the worst situation he could imagined. Waiting in the hospitals waiting room, not knowing if the love of his life is okay or not. He could feel himself going crazier with worry, with every tick of the clock.

The nurse at the front desk told him to wait here until someone comes and gets him. That was ten minutes ago and every second that passes the more anxious he gets. The heavy hospital doors swing open slowly, Maggie stood on the other side, eyes bright with un-shed tears.

“Max,” She smiles, voice soothing to him, “Come on sweets, I’ll take you to see her.”

He smiles back in thanks and follows her down the bright hospital halls. She eventually stops in front of a closed door. Taking a deep breath she turns to him. The knot in Max’s stomach grows tighter at the unmasked emotions on the older women’s face. He couldn’t imagine how much strength she must be using to stand so tall. From finding out the love of her life is getting worse, to getting a phone call the next day being told that her child is in the hospital. A part of him is yelling to pull her into a tight embrace, to tell her to let it all out, to let her guard down. 

“She was involved in a small car accident. She’s okay, a broken arm, few cuts and bruises. Their keeping her here until the MRI results to come back, just to rule out any brain damage. Unfortunately the hospital is under staffed and the results are taking longer then normal. We’ve been here for hours already. She’s been in and out of sleep, she’s talking okay, doesn’t appear to have forgotten anything, but they still won’t discharge her until they know for sure.”

Max was silent has he took in all the information Maggie gave him.

“I have to get back home, Mitch is not handling it to well and David’s not doing much better. They’ve been fighting lately, they’ve made up from what I can tell but he’s always been one to hold onto things. Call me if anything happens.”

Max swallowed, body shaking, “Yes, ma’am.”

Max listened to the sound of her high heels tapping against the hospital floor. 

“And Max,” he glanced over at her, her voice carried down the hall as she continued speaking, “Your good for her. I’m honoured that one day I’ll call you my son. Mitch too.”

“Thank you.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door to Zoey’s Hospital room. He took in the sight of his best friend laying pale in the hospital bed his fists clenched tightly by his side. His head was a mess of different emotions; anger, worry, anxiety. _Worry_

It wasn’t as bad as he imaged the beeping of machines weren’t deafening and Zoey didn’t have a nasal cannula. Still his heart broke, he closed his eyes and the memory burned into his brain like an afterimage. He knew it would be a long time before he could forget. 

Her face was bare of any makeup a band of freckles stretched beneath tired eyes. The bridge of her nose was split, a small butterfly bandage covered the nasty red cut. Her arm was clad, from wrist to elbow in a bright pink cast and Max knew the colour would soon be buried beneath writing.

Zoey shifted on the bed, her eyes blinking open against the bright white hospital light, “Mom?”

Max shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, for the first time he doubted if he should’ve came, if he was even welcomed here, “Um, she left to go check on things at home.”

Zoey’s eyes opened wide, confusion written on her face at the sight of him in her room, “What... what are you doing here? I thought you were still mad at me.”

Max stood silently for a second, before walking to the bed stopping at her knees, slowly he placed one hand centimetres away from her leg. He wanted to be mad at her still, but seeing her small body laid out so still, so fragile, drained all the anger out of him.

“I am, I was. But Zoey you almost died! Almost dying tops some stupid argument.”

Zoey shook her head, “It wasn’t stupid, I hurt you. I didn’t mean too and I don’t blame you for being mad. You were right-“ 

“No, Zoey-“

“Please let me finished... After the crash everything was happening so fast. My mind was running a mile a minute, my senses were being overwhelmed by all the yelling, the smell of smoke mixed with blood, the soaring pain in my arm- and I was so scared and I was all alone. Then everything went black for a split second, the next thing I knew I was staring at us, memories of us from the past five years.”

Max squeezed her leg in comfort as tears started building up in her eyes. 

“From when we first met, to our first time at the coffee shop, to the night we stayed up making clay figures. You made a terrible looking sports car -your dream car- and I made a small coffee cup... to the day you confessed your love to me, to yesterday when I confessed my love to you.”

“Zoey you don’t have to-“

“And I realized you’re right, it’s better to be fully loved then to just be wanted and I’m so sorry it took me so long to see that.” Finally the tears rolled down her cheeks as she lost her ability to hold them back. Suddenly she was wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms -mindful of her injuries- words of love and comfort whispered into her ear.

Eventually Max distance himself enough to speak but still keep his arms wrapped around her body as much as he could without pulling on any important wires, “It’s okay Zoey. You’re okay, we’re okay. You don’t have to decide anything right now. It can wait until you’re home and healed... I’ll wait as long as you need me too.”

“Max,” she spoke softly, cupping the back of his neck, her thumb stroking against his bottom lip as her index finger tucked behind his ear, “I don’t want to wait another second.” 

Max sucked in a deep, audible breath. Zoey smiled, gently pulling him closer, thumb brushing against his lip once more. Max blushed and looked away from her eyes, glaze now lingering on her lips. Slowly, and hesitantly, their lips hovered over each other’s. 

Zoey smiles against his lips feeling him to the same. Her hand moved to his lower back gently drawing him closer, their eyes both closing as their lips finally seal together. Lightly. Gently. Then more confidently, as they relax into each others embrace.

When they finally pull away from their kiss, Zoey had a matching blush painted on her cheeks. Max felt his chest fill with pride at the sight.

“C...c-can we do that again?” 

Zoeys grins, pulling him back down into another earth shattering kiss, her fingers playing with a stand of lose hair. Max moaned into the kiss and his tongue ran against the seams of Zoey’s lips asking permission. Zoey immediately responded and let out a small gasp when Max’s tongue brushed against hers. Max chuckled. They continue kissing for a few minutes before Zoey pulled back, letting her forehead rest against his, breath coming out in short puffs.

“I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in three years, but being stuck at home binge watching tv shows got me picking up the pen again.


End file.
